Clinical cancer treatment research to study the effectiveness of drugs, radiation therapy and immunologic agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McKelvey, E.M., Gottlieb, J.A., Wilson, H.A., Haut, A., Talley, R.W., Hoogstraten, B., Lane, M., Gamble, G.F., Jones, S.E., et al.: Hydroxyldaunomycin (adriamycin) combination chemotherapy in malignant lymphoma. Cancer 38: (October), 1976. Baker, L.H., Talley, R.W., Matter, R., Lehane, D.E., Ruffner, B.W., Jones, S.E., et al.: Phase III comparison of the treatment of advanced gastrointestinal cancer with bolus weekly 5-FU vs. methyl-CCNU plus bolus weekly 5-FU. Cancer 38:1-7, 1976.